Lost and Found
by SoapyMayhem
Summary: Complete - Widowed mother Bella and her son get by day to day. Their lives are forever changed when a mysterious man rents the house next door. Bella wants him, but will his dangerous past tear what's left of her family apart? Violence/Language/Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ok so I decided to jump on the drabble bandwagon. I know, I know... I just couldn't get this story out of my head, and it needed to be a drabble fic. So just to give a quick heads up, this story is mosty pre-written up to 54 chapters. I have about 75-85 planned all the way to a two part epilogue. The story will be written in 3 parts - first BPOV then EPOV and then back to BPOV. Be warned this story will contain **graphic violence**, **language** and a bit of **lemony goodness**. As always the story will have a HEA and there is no cheating! :)

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by Annamorphos posted on my profile.

**The posting schedule I plan will be 2 chapters per day, one in the morning one in the evening. I am planning a short trip at the beginning of November and that may interfere with my posting schedule.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

****Bella****

It had been three days since he moved into the place next door – an old Victorian that had fallen to disrepair. Mrs. Cope had passed away a few months ago and had left the place to her son.

Being a high-profile lawyer with a penthouse in Seattle, Marcus Cope had no need for the shabby place.

The 'For Rent' sign had been up for a while, until one day it wasn't.

I caught Oliver staring out the window. Curious as to what he found so interesting, I took a quick glance through the fingerprint-smudged glass.

A shiny black motorcycle sat in the driveway of the Cope house, and for the first time in two months, the porch lights were on.

"Mommy, I want to ride that motorcycle. Can I? Please?" he asked sweetly tugging at the hem of my dress. My heart clenched and I felt the panic well up inside.

_Never!_

"Motorcycles are dangerous. You could get hurt so bad, and I don't want anything to hurt my baby." I choked back a sob.

This man and his motorcycle were already causing problems – bringing back painful memories.

"Mom," he whined, "I'm not a baby."

"I know, buddy," I replied looking down at my five year old.

He was growing up so fast.

* * *

><p>AN

Thoughts on Bella and Oliver? Like it so far? Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>There will be another update tonight! For my AToH readers... don't worry this won't interfere with the AToH posting schedule.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Be warned this story will contain **graphic violence**, **language** and a bit of **lemony goodness**. As always the story will have a HEA and there is no cheating! :)

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

Since it's the first day, I am going to post 4 chapters, but after it will pick up with the 2 per day posting schedule.

**The posting schedule I plan will be 2 chapters per day, one in the morning one in the evening. I am planning a short trip at the beginning of November and that may interfere with my posting schedule.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

****Bella****

With Oliver, I did the best I could. Being a single Mom was tough, though the small insurance pay out from Jake's accident helped us get by so I didn't have to work multiple jobs to support the two of us.

Oliver was finally going to be starting school in a month and that time away, as hard as it would be would help me pick up a few more hours at the hospital that I couldn't have gotten had he been at home.

At night when it got late, I'd put Oliver to bed and call Alice over, so I could make it in time for the night-shift.

Alice was an excellent babysitter. At seventeen, she was focused on her studies and being in the honor society – nothing like I was at that age. Hell, I was already pregnant with Oliver by then.

Being young parents, Jake and I had a pretty tough time, but we both managed to graduate high school. Jake started working for his father's garage, while I got my nursing degree and worked part time at the only diner in our small town. Aside from the fact that my cop father wanted to ring his neck, things were as good as they could be.

Jake was so good with Oliver, so as much as we wished the baby would have come at a time when we were older, more prepared – we never once regretted him.

It was on Oliver's first birthday when we lost Jake.

* * *

><p>AN

Any ideas about Jake? Thoughts?

Two more chapters later and a update for A Taste of Honey!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Be warned this story will contain **graphic violence**, **language** and a bit of **lemony goodness**. As always the story will have a HEA and there is no cheating! :)

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

**The posting schedule I plan will be 2 chapters per day, one in the morning one in the evening. I am planning a short trip at the beginning of November and that may interfere with my posting schedule.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

****Bella****

When the sleek black Harley Davidson Sprint that Jake and I rebuilt together collided with an out-of-control eighteen-wheeler one rainy afternoon, not only had I lost my fiancé, and the father of my child, but I'd also lost my best friend.

Oliver wasn't old enough to know the difference, but he missed out on so much not having Jake around.

It was to be expected that I would be overprotective, especially where motorcycles were concerned. I was certain that no one would blame me for my aversion to those two-wheeled deathtraps.

The fact that our new neighbor had one and was inspiring my baby boy's interest with it was downright terrifying.

That was why it had taken three whole days, since he moved in, for us to introduce ourselves to our new neighbor.

* * *

><p>AN

Thoughts? One more a little later...


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Be warned this story will contain **graphic violence**, **language** and a bit of **lemony goodness**. As always the story will have a HEA and there is no cheating! :)

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

**The posting schedule I plan will be 2 chapters per day, one in the morning one in the evening. I am planning a short trip at the beginning of November and that may interfere with my posting schedule.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

****Bella****

The oven timer began beeping, so I pulled out the cookies. I got a small container out to put them in once they cooled, and wrapped them up with colored plastic wrap so they didn't look so shabby.

Oliver ran into the kitchen yelling "cookies." I let him have a few of the ones I'd set aside for us, and then made sure he hadn't smeared chocolate all over his face.

I straightened out my hair and dress, grabbed Oliver's hand and the box of cookies.

"Let's go meet our new neighbor, buddy."

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry... not much happening in this chapter, just a little Bella/Oliver time. We'll meet Edward tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

**Posting early this morning...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

****Bella****

Oliver grasped my hand tightly as we walked side by side toward the Cope house. As usual, the air was damp and the sky grey, yet I still wore a knee-length blue sundress – it was still summer after-all.

I forced my gaze straight ahead as we passed the motorcycle. I refused to let it upset me.

Thankfully, my boy was too excited about meeting the new neighbor to mention it.

He was too young to know the details behind his father's death, but when he was ready I'd make damn sure he knew better than to even touch a motorcycle.

The clanking sound of my small heels on the weathered porch interrupted my thoughts, and a chill set in almost as if there was a draft coming from the house.

It made me shiver.

I gave the door a tentative knock, before smiling reassuringly at Oliver.

No answer.

I supposed I hadn't knocked loud enough. I tried again.

After a minute or so I was about to just leave the cookies on the porch and head home, but the beep of some kind of security system being accessed on the other side of the door gave me pause.

The door opened slowly, only a couple of inches revealing a chain lock and a very tired looking bearded man.

* * *

><p>AN

Okay... so we didn't officially meet Edward yet, but we now know he's tired and scruffy... what's up with that?

**Another post a while later today...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

****Bella****

He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, though I was certain the thick beard aged him considerably.

His dark green eyes were weary and he frowned, seeming a bit annoyed.

I realized that I was just standing there gawking at him.

"Can I help you, miss?" he asked in a detached tone.

Having been caught off guard, I stammered nervously. "Umm… w-well I… umm… we're your neighbors… we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood, and we brought you cookies."

His frown deepened, and he cut his eyes looking around me in an almost paranoid sort of way.

"We?" he asked gruffly.

"y-Yes… umm… I'm Bella and this is Oliver," I replied quietly. He looked past me again as though he were looking for someone much taller than my baby boy.

"Hi, sir, is that your motorcycle… cause it's really cool. Can I ride it?" Oliver blurted loudly.

"Oliver!" I hissed, feeling my face heat up.

The man's eyes widened before he looked down – finally noticing my son. Oblivious to our neighbor's sour mood Oliver smiled hopefully. I tried to quell the feelings of nausea that sprang up again at his mention of the bike.

"Thanks kid, yeah that's mine, but I don't think your mom would go for that," the man explained gently, his tone having softened a bit.

"I'm sorry we bothered you. Here are some cookies I made. Don't worry about the container, it's disposable so you can toss it when you finish." I rambled nervously holding the cookies in my hand. Something about this guy made me feel odd.

"Thanks," he replied before unlatching the chain and pulling it open just enough that he could grab the cookies and shut the door.

How rude. He didn't even give me his name.

* * *

><p>AN

Well... that didn't go very well at all! Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

Posting several hours early cause I gotta go to work early tomorrow. :( for me :) for you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

****Bella****

"He looked like red Santa, Mommy," Oliver commented loudly. Loud enough that I was certain our new neighbor could hear through the door.

I knew he was referencing the man's thick beard and messy hair. It had a strange reddish color I'd never seen before.

Though, I hadn't gotten a good look, I could tell something was off with him.

Once we were back home, I felt marginally better.

"Buddy, I don't think you should play in the tree-house at the Cope's anymore," I decided sadly.

I hated to say it, but I just didn't feel comfortable with him playing over there now that that man lived there.

"Momma, please!" he shouted as his eyes welled up.

"I'm sorry baby, but we don't know that man and it's his house now. He might not want us on his property," I explained gently.

"Can we just go back over there and umm... and ask him if I can use it?" he argued hopefully. I sighed.

"We'll see, okay."

* * *

><p>AN

Poor Oliver... I know it 's Edward and we all love Edward, but who would let their kid play at a paranoid, bearded man's house? Hmm? Thoughts? Theories?


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

****Bella****

Several days passed and things continued on as they had before the Cope house became occupied.

Thankfully, it had been raining almost nonstop, so I hadn't had to tell Oliver that he couldn't play in the tree-house yet, but when the time came, I knew it would break my heart to do it.

Shelly Cope and her husband had been pretty well-off in their day and had built quite a fantastic tree-house for their son. Of course having grown up and moved away, it had fallen into disrepair until Oliver and I moved in and Shelly offered to let Oliver play if we would fix it back up again.

It was so well-made that it hadn't taken long to get it into top shape. Oliver practically lived in that thing when it wasn't raining and the two of us had even camped out overnight in it a few times.

But now, I was too chicken-shit to bother my rude, scruffy neighbor to ask if he minded whether or not we continued using it as we had.

I was truly afraid he'd say no, and I'd be left standing there humiliated. Situations like that always seemed to make me feel inadequate as a mother.

* * *

><p>AN

Poor Bella. It's hard to say no to your kids. Thoughts?

Next update tomorrow morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

****Bella****

Two weeks had passed since he first moved in, and since that first meeting, I hadn't seen him again, nor had I learned his name.

It was the first sunny day in Forks since he arrived that I finally saw him again.

I was outside hanging our laundry to dry, when I smelled something burning. It was coming from the old Victorian house.

The kitchen window suddenly flew open and billow of black smoke and expletives poured out from it.

"Are you okay?" I shouted, running toward the window.

"I'm fine, but my lasagna isn't," he replied sounding half amused and half exasperated.

He stuck his head out the window coughing, and what I saw nearly brought me to my knees.

* * *

><p>AN

What Bella? What did you see? Burnt lasagna stinks really bad...

Next update tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

****Bella****

Gone was the thick red beard. What was left was a chiseled jaw with light stubble and the most perfect, pouty lips I'd ever seen. Those dark green eyes that had looked so dead before – now seemed to sparkle a bit.

"You burned dinner then?" I asked choking a bit on the polluted air.

"I can't cook very well," he replied quietly.

"I was about to make dinner. I could bring you some. I always make too much anyway," I offered hopefully.

He frowned and then bit his lip, contemplatively. "After eating those amazing cookies, I doubt I could refuse the opportunity to enjoy more of your cooking," he complemented, making me blush like a damn school girl.

"Okay. Umm… dinner will be ready in an hour. I'm making fettuccini alfredo. I hope that's alright?" I questioned nervously.

"Sure… sounds good to me," he agreed with a shrug before sliding back in through the window.

"Hey wait!" I shouted.

He popped his head back out.

"Y-you never told me your name," I replied nervously.

"Edward… umm Edward Masen," he answered quietly then averted his eyes in that same paranoid way he had two weeks earlier.

"Okay, Edward," I replied testing the old-fashioned name out on my tongue.

"Okay, Bella," he replied seeming to do the same.

In an instant he disappeared from the window leaving only a light cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>AN

Is Edward warming up? Is the way to man's heart through his stomach?

Thoughts? Fettuccine Alfredo?

Next update tomorrow morning...

* * *

><p>Just a quick rec... I am reading an amazing story right now... This story has an Assholeward about as bad as Edward from Hit By Destiny, maybe worse, but the story is well written and the characters are interesting and believable. Check it out and let the author know I sent you!<p>

**Unintended **by** knicnort3** - Edward didn't care about anything or anyone, but a cruel scam on the pastor's daughter sends his world upside down.A meaningless night to him results in a teen pregnancy followed by a marriage that neither of them wants. *AH* EPOV*


	11. Chapter 11

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

****Bella****

Once the alfredo sauce was bubbling hot, I poured it over the cooked noodles, some grilled chicken, and a bit of steamed broccoli.

Oliver was by my side asking about the tree-house, so I promised him I'd ask Edward when I brought over his dinner.

It was nearly dark by the time I packed up Edward's plate, and I knew Alice would be coming to spend the night while I went to the hospital. I was working a double, and wouldn't get home until three the next day, so I was going to have to pay her a bit more than usual.

Oliver wanted a piggy-back ride, so I let him climb up before grabbing the warm plastic container that held Edward's dinner.

Oliver was getting big. I struggled with my balance as I climbed the stairs of the old Victorian home.

Thankfully, Edward was standing at the door waiting for me when I arrived.

"Hi," I greeted shyly, suddenly overcome by my intense attraction to his physical appearance. Without the thick dirty beard, he was a stunning man, and so different from Jake. That fact alone made me feel better about the lusty thoughts that were running through my sex-starved brain.

"Hi, Bella… and Oliver," Edward greeted anxiously. I was impressed that he'd remembered my son's name. It had been weeks since I introduced him.

"Here's dinner. I hope that's enough," I mentioned softly, handing him the warm containers.

"I'm sure it's plenty. Thank you, both of you. You're very kind," he thanked us, his tone barely audible.

"You're welcome. It was no trouble at all."

We stood there looking at each other, and Oliver slumped sleepily against my back.

The silence around us became stifling, and it seemed my son had grown tired so was unusually quiet. I myself was at a loss for words because of the beautiful man that had suddenly been thrust in my path.

Edward thankfully cleared his throat, effectively cutting through the silence.

"Well, goodnight," I said awkwardly.

"Goodnight," he replied in the same detached tone he'd used the first day.

I didn't like it.

Less than a second later he slipped back into the house and shut the door.

* * *

><p>AN

Are we back at square one or is Edward warming up to Bella and Oliver? Thoughts? Theories?


	12. Chapter 12

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

****Bella****

"Can I play in the playhouse tomorrow?" Oliver asked sleepily as I tucked him into bed.

"Shit," I grumbled, realizing that I'd forgotten to ask Edward about the playhouse. "Sorry… umm, I forgot to ask Edward, buddy, but I promise to ask him tomorrow when I get home from work, okay?"

He pouted but was too sleepy to argue.

Alice arrived a few minutes later and set up her school books. She was studying for finals and would have plenty to occupy her time while Oliver slept.

On the way to my car, I cut my eyes toward the Cope house noticing that Edward's bike was gone and the lights were out. I wondered what he might be up to at this hour.

* * *

><p>AN

Uh Oh... sounds like someone got diistracted... Poor Bella has to work a double shit at the hospital, it's not gonna be fun...

Thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

Okay... Thank you all for making me aware I typed 'double shit' in my last A/N instead of 'double shift'. I just got out of bed when I added that chapter, so I wasn't fully awake. I was gonna delete it, but whatever... it was kind of funny...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

****Bella****

It wasn't often that I worked double shifts, but when I did, something almost always seemed to go wrong. That night was no exception.

A fire had broken out at the lumber mill in Sequim, and several dozen people were in serious or critical condition. Tending to patients with severe burns and respiratory damage from smoke inhalation was a difficult task.

By noon I was exhausted and could hardly stay on my feet.

A call from Alice abruptly snapped me out of the zombie-like trance I'd been in for the last few hours.

When I answered, Alice was crying hysterically.

"Slow down Alice, what's wrong? Is Oliver okay?" I shouted.

"I c-can't f-f-find him, Bella. He w-was just here!" she cried loudly.

My heart dropped in my chest.

I had to get home and find my baby!

* * *

><p>AN

Where is Oliver? Thoughts? Theories?


	14. Chapter 14

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

****Bella****

The drive home was a blur as I sped down the highway, my pulse pounding an unrelenting beat in my ears.

I couldn't think of anything but my baby boy.

_You can't leave me baby._

_I need you._

As I pulled into my driveway, Alice ran out the door sobbing, looking a mess. I was sure I didn't look any better.

"Where is my baby?" I cried in an agonized scream.

"Oliver!" I shouted hysterically as I ran through the yard trudging through the mud holes left from the past week's excessive rain.

Alice followed my lead shouting Oliver's name.

A commotion from behind me caught my attention. Hope swelled in my chest until I saw that it was only Edward running toward the stark raving women who were screaming in his yard.

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted in a cold tone.

"Oliver… my baby, do you know where he is?" I all but shrieked.

Edward's eyes widened, realizing the gravity of the situation, and then his face turned hard and calculating.

"Where did you last see him?" he asked directing the question towards a shaking Alice.

* * *

><p>AN

Edward means business, eh? Thoughts? Theories?


	15. Chapter 15

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

So many of you were spot on in guessing the tree-house, but so far very few of you have even gotten close in guessing what's up with Edward. He will continue to intrigue for quite a while...

Also, for those complaining about the length of my chapters. I'm sorry, but this story is pre-written as a drabble. I can't change the length, though some chapters will be much longer while some will remain short. Knowing this, I hope you'll continue reading. I promise to continue the quick updates.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

****Bella****

"h-He was in the living room. He said he wanted to g-go p-play with his Power Rangers and I sat down on the c-couch to read. Maybe ten minutes later, I realized he was being too quiet. He's never quiet before lunch, and then I couldn't find him," she sobbed.

I wanted to slap her hard, but I knew that her mistake was innocent, and could have happened to anyone, myself included.

"Where are his Power Rangers?" Edward asked me abruptly.

"Umm… his room… no wait… he wanted to take them to the tree house… the last time we camped out. I think he left them… fuck… the tree house!" I shouted as realization dawned on me.

I sprinted off toward the wooded area at the far end of Edward's enormous backyard.

Edward quickly ran ahead of me, and made it to the tree house at a much faster rate than I'd ever seen anyone run.

"He's here," Edward shouted from twenty feet ahead.

For the first time since Alice called me I felt like I could breathe again.

Edward started to climb up before I could get there.

"Your mom's looking for you, kiddo." I could hear him say softly.

"Am I in big trouble?" Oliver asked nervously. His small voice had never been more beautiful to me.

Before Edward had a chance to respond, I climbed in through the door and gathered my baby boy in my arms.

He was my life.

"Oliver, I love you, baby. You scared me so bad. I thought you were gone," I sobbed burying my head in his soft hair, breathing in his scent.

"Sorry Momma," he replied remorsefully.

I knew I looked like an absolute mess while Edward sat there looking like some kind of Adonis, but I could have cared less at that point.

Honestly, I was sure that a normal man would have felt as though they were intruding on our private moment and left the tree house, but there Edward sat regarding us with curiosity and wonder.

His stare made me feel naked, stripped bare.

After several minutes, I'd calmed down enough that I could leave the tree-house and reassure Alice that everything was fine.

* * *

><p>AN

Edward saves the day! Will this change things or will he go back to being a grouchy bearded hermit? Is Alice to blame, and how would you react to her carelessness?

Thoughts? Theories?


	16. Chapter 16

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

****Bella****

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I told Oliver not to play in that tree-house. It won't happen again," I assured Edward apologetically.

"Why can't he use the tree-house? Is there something wrong with it?" he asked clearly confused.

"Oh, well Oliver used to play in there when Mrs. Cope was alive, but since it's your place now, I didn't think he should go over there without asking," I explained.

"Oh, well no one asked me," he replied pointedly.

"I know, I meant to last night, but I guess I forgot." My face felt hot. This was a conversation I had wanted to avoid, though after today's scare, my nervousness seemed petty and insignificant.

"I don't mind, so long as he has supervision," he agreed happily.

"Okay. Thank you, so much." I was pretty damn thrilled after that, mostly because I wouldn't have to say no to Oliver.

* * *

><p>AN

Well that wasn't so bad right? Edward does seem to have a soft spot for kiddo...Thoughts? Theories?


	17. Chapter 17

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

****Bella****

Alice was an emotional wreck after we brought Oliver back in the house.

Oliver however was informed that Edward would let him play in the tree-house, but I decided that he was grounded from using it for a week. He was by no means thrilled with that decision.

I called the hospital to let them know that everything was fine - since I ran out on my shift looking like a crazy person.

None of us had eaten lunch, so I invited Edward in and sent a visibly shaken Alice home with a reassurance that she wasn't fired, just to be more careful from now on. After today's scare, she would probably be the best babysitter ever.

Edward and Oliver sat together on the couch watching Spongebob Squarepants while I prepared a few cans of tomato soup and a couple grilled cheese sandwiches.

By the time I'd changed out of my muddy scrubs and finished making lunch, Edward and Oliver were making a lot of noise in the the living room. I walked in to see what they were laughing about and was met with a sight that made my heart clench.

Edward and my baby were smiling and making silly faces at each other.

Edward looked so young and carefree in that moment. I wanted him... badly.

"Lunch is ready," I called out, my voice filled with lust and emotion.

* * *

><p>AN

Edward is finally coming out of his shell and there Bella goes cooking again...Thoughts?


	18. Chapter 18

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

So we are moving along here...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

****Bella****

Edward had been amazing the last few weeks.

It seemed like he was really beginning to open up with us.

After his admission of being unable to cook, I'd offered my talents in the kitchen. After all, it was the least I could do for him after he helped find Oliver. It also gave me the opportunity to look at his beautiful face more often.

So from there, lunch and dinner became our thing. Edward would stop by in the afternoon, and keep Oliver occupied while I cooked. It was great for me because, I was often running on only four or five hours of sleep from pulling a night shift at the hospital. Those days, I rarely felt up to playing with my boy.

After a while, he would go home for a few hours. Sometimes I'd see him tinkering around with his bike and it would remind me of Jake. My heart would hurt a little, but I kept it to myself, choosing to worry myself to death anytime I saw Edward ride away on it.

By the time I had dinner ready, he was always back at my door.

Recently, he had started showing up with groceries, or asking to ride with Oliver and me to the store, so he could insist on paying. He ate a lot, so I let him.

One day, I stupidly asked him where he got his money from since he didn't seem to have a job, but I was concerned, and it seemed strange to me. Of course, he wasn't offended, and simply pulled the sleeve of his t-shirt back to show me a large scar that went from the top of his bicep and across half his back, and then simply said "legal settlement." I didn't press him for more.

After a while, I started catching him staring at me. At first he'd turn away abruptly, but after a while he'd just smile in an unapologetic way.

"Bella, I want to take you out for dinner," he asked one night after we'd tucked Oliver into bed.

* * *

><p>AN

So things are really moving along and we have some info about Edward and a date! Thoughts?


	19. Chapter 19

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

****Bella****

"So, umm… I've been meaning to ask. Where's Oliver's father?" Edward asked curiously as we enjoyed a nice dinner at The Lodge.

"Umm… well he died a few years ago. There was an accident," I replied quietly, before taking a drink of my soda.

His green eyes filled with remorse, and concern. I could tell he felt bad for bringing it up. We were on our second date, and with as much time as he'd spent with us, I was honestly surprised he hadn't asked sooner.

I explained what happened with Jake's crash and that I often became worried seeing him on his own motorcycle. I wasn't trying to make him feel guilty, but I certainly would have felt better if he had a car or something instead. He seemed understanding of my concern.

Edward drove us in my car, and on the way home, he held my hand. It was a sweet gesture, and showed that he respected my need to take thinks slow – for Oliver's sake. Though had it not been for my boy, I would have jumped that sexy man weeks ago.

* * *

><p>AN

So Edward is being very patient and moving slowly with Bella. Some of you may be concerned that I skipped the first date, but I am only giving you the essentials. Tomorrow we have some Edward/Oliver interaction. Thoughts?


	20. Chapter 20

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

****Bella****

It was obvious, Edward loved Oliver. Over the past several weeks they'd developed a father/son type bond, that if someone didn't know better, they'd think they were actually father and son.

I wasn't so sure if his feelings for me were that strong, but it was obvious he cared and was attracted to me.

It was on our fourth date when he drove us to Port Angeles to walk on the docks that he finally kissed me. It was sunset and the moment was beautiful.

His soft lips were gentle – everything I'd ever imagined and more.

I wanted to go further, but for now it was enough.

* * *

><p>AN

So they've kissed... Thoughts?

Another update later... I'll probably do 3 today.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

****Bella****

"I thought I might take you and Oliver to the county fair tomorrow. Does that sound good?" Edward asked hopefully.

I knew he'd want to go. He rarely mentioned anything about his past, but when he did it was always his childhood in Chicago that he spoke of.

I didn't press him for details, because I knew how painful the past could be, but I knew from what he'd told me that he loved going to the fair as a kid.

"Of course, that sounds wonderful." I agreed, happy to see him looking so enthusiastic about something.

* * *

><p>AN

Somebody is in denial... Bella isn't pressing for details... Is she being too trusting? Thoughts?

Another update later... I'll probably do 1 more tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

****Bella****

"Momma, can we have a funnel cake?" Oliver asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, Mom, can we have a funnel cake?" Edward agreed, mimicking Oliver's adorable expression.

"Jesus, I can't say no to those faces. Come on."

The three of us walked hand in hand toward one of the concession stands near the edge of the fairground, and then enjoyed the greasy pile of sugary, fried batter.

Edward took us over to the games of skill. No one can win those - except Edward. Oliver cheered him on gleefully as he won game after game - loading our arms with prizes.

Oliver wanted to ride everything. We successfully kept him away from the rollercoasters, but he insisted on riding the ferris wheel.

Once we got to the top, Edward pointed to my boy who had fallen asleep with his head on Edward's lap.

The wistful, contented look on Edward's face said it all.

At that moment, I knew I loved him.

* * *

><p>AN

What a perfect day... Thoughts?

I wasn't going to but I decided to do another update later tonight.


	23. Chapter 23

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

I'm worried some of my readers have forgotten my graphic violence warning... it's time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

****Bella****

Edward was happy to carry a sleeping Oliver as we walked through the dark parking lot, but I insisted. It wouldn't be much longer before he was too big to carry – I didn't want to waste the opportunity.

After my shift last night, I had to sleep a while before we could make the drive, so we'd shown up a bit late in the day. That meant our parking space was quite far from the park entrance, and now that it was dark, we were having trouble finding it.

"Ahh, there it is," Edward announced sounding pleased.

"Stop right there, pretty boy. Hand over those fucking keys, and anything else you got and I won't put a bullet in your little bitch here," a graveled voice announced from the dark. Instantly, I felt cold metal pressing through my thin blouse up against my spine. I squeezed my sleeping baby and my face froze on Edward's in absolute terror.

Edward turned abruptly and leveled the mugger down with a cold gaze that his face had only hinted at being capable of in the past.

Before I could even register what was happening the gun at my back was gone and a shot rang out. I screamed in horror.

* * *

><p>AN

Stick with me HEA - I promise... Thoughts?

Next update... tomorrow. Can you make it?


	24. Chapter 24

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

**Graphic Violence Warning...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

****Bella****

It seemed like hours that I stood there staring into space while growling anger and agonized moans filled the humid air around me. The only thing that managed to overpower the noise was the sound of fists pounding against wet flesh. Instinctively, I covered Oliver's tear-filled eyes, and pulled him hard against my chest.

Blood.

I could smell it – lots of it.

Finally, Edward was at my side.

I didn't dare look back into the silent dark. I didn't want to see.

As a nurse my instincts should have been to help... but first and foremost, I was a mother. I wanted my baby home safe and sound.

"We have to go now," Edward growled, before pulling us toward the car.

His hands were bloody, and his eyes wild.

"I'm driving!" I shouted, finally finding my voice.

Edward didn't disagree. I placed Oliver, who was wide-eyed but silent into his car seat, and when the headlights came on, I looked away from what I was certain was a broken bloody man.

* * *

><p>AN

I told you... trust me, but can we trust Edward? Thoughts?

Next update... later... Are we doing okay?


	25. Chapter 25

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

Some of you have asked for EPOV... I swear it's coming... but it will be a few days before we get there.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

****Bella****

"Oh fuck, Edward," I sobbed, not caring if Oliver heard.

I was driving out of Port Angeles at an alarming speed. My need to get away from the horror and get my baby home was all I could think of.

"Everything's okay baby," I soothed Oliver who was now quietly sobbing from his car seat in the back.

Edward was strangely silent, choosing only to stare ahead blankly.

Who was this man?

Was he the same man who tucked my child in and sang him lullabies?

Was he the man who kissed my finger when I cut myself making dinner?

Now I wasn't so sure.

Was this the man I loved?

I hadn't heard a single word from his beautiful lips, until he opened them to shout "Watch out!"

* * *

><p>AN

She's finally questioning... will she get the answers she's looking for? So yeah... another cliffie... get used to it... SERIOUSLY...

Thoughts? Theories?

I'm finally writing on this again after two weeks, so expect more chapters today. I am excited for this to move along.


	26. Chapter 26

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

****Bella****

My entire body tensed painfully for the second time tonight when I barely missed clipping a small blue car as I drove right through the red light in a busy intersection. I had been so occupied with looking back and forth between Oliver and Edward that I hadn't even noticed the light change color.

Thankfully, we were lucky and made it through the intersection without hitting anything. I swerved over to park on the side of the road, because neither of us were in any shape to drive at the moment.

We sat there quietly for what seemed like hours, until realization dawned on me.

"Edward, thank you. Jesus, you saved us. You saved our lives." I sobbed before abruptly grabbing his face and kissing him.

The tension seemed to melt from his stiff body as he relaxed into my embrace. I could tell he wanted to hold me, but he was covered in blood.

His lips parted from mine and kissed my forehead sweetly.

"I love you, Bella. I love you both. I had to act... I just couldn't bear it if something happened to either of you. You're both my life now," he admitted, his voice filled with more pain and emotion than I'd ever heard.

"I love you too, Edward. Oh... God, babe, are you okay. Did he hurt you?" I cried frantically, looking him over, checking for damage.

Edward was fine aside from his bruised knuckles, and once I was certain that he and Oliver were both okay. I asked him about the mugger and whether we should call the police. Edward shook his head adamantly and said "The bullet didn't hit anything... he'll live."

* * *

><p>AN

So now we have some more insight into Edward's feelings... and a near accident by Bella's reckless driving. Thoughts? Theories?

Another update coming soon!


	27. Chapter 27

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

There has been some confusion about the mugging incident. Edward didn't have a gun... the mugger did. Edward wrestled the gun away and beat the shit out of him...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

****Bella****

I took off work for a few days after the incident at the fair, so the three of us could try to recuperate from the intense encounter.

I kept an eye out in local news reports for anything involving a dead body or gunshot victim being found at the fairgrounds. It wasn't that I didn't believe Edward, I was still just a bit wary about the whole ordeal.

I just had to be sure that Edward didn't beat that man to death. Though I couldn't have blamed him for defending us, I knew we'd need to go to the police if he had accidentally killed him. After a few days, I hadn't heard anything. I was relieved.

Oliver consistently made note of the unseasonably warm weather and the fact that he was no longer grounded, before asking me if we could all camp out in the tree-house. Edward was up for it, and even though I wanted to have him all to myself for one night, we all needed this together time a little more.

Once Oliver drifted off to sleep, Edward and I engaged in hot make-out session. Every touch held promise of the pleasure that we'd share when we could finally be together.

Oliver seemed okay to me after the fair incident. He hadn't really understood what happened, but Edward and I explained that a bad man tried to hurt us. Oliver became frightened until Edward said he'd do anything to keep us safe – I believed he would.

"If I was to leave, would you and Oliver come with me?" Edward asked nervously after I'd almost dozed off for the night. I thought about his question. Other than my job at the hospital, there was nothing keeping me here. Jake was dead, my parents were dead, my only friend was Alice and she was just a kid.

"Yes," I answered simply.

* * *

><p>AN

Bella is very forgiving and trusting of Edward... is he worthy or is love blind? Thoughts? Theories?

We are getting close to a lemon... Another update coming soon!


	28. Chapter 28

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

****Bella****

"Alice is coming to baby-sit tonight," I mentioned casually to Edward. It had been four sexually frustrating days since we'd camped out in the tree-house, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I thought you were off tonight?" he questioned, clearly confused.

"I am," I agreed with a raised brow.

"Oh… Ohh!" he said finally understanding. Realizing what that meant for us, he pulled me close, and kissed me passionately, holding nothing back.

"I love you, Edward, and I'm ready to be with you," I admitted as he released me from his grasp.

A look of panic and uncertainty filled his gaze for a split second, but then it was gone. The look of pure lust and adoration that took its place nearly made me forget I'd even noticed it.

"Love you too,"he replied before kissing me again.

* * *

><p>AN

Bella's ready for love... but what about Edward? Keep in mind... Bella is only twenty-two and yes she's a mother, but she is a little immature and lonely. Thoughts? Theories?

lemon... tomorrow morning.


	29. Chapter 29

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

****Bella****

A few hours later, Edward opened the door to the old Victorian wearing nothing but a well-worn pair of low rise jeans that fell pleasingly on his hips, and accentuated the sexy trail of hair on his stomach.

Having not had the pleasure of seeing him in so little clothing, my body nearly burst into flames. I felt the overwhelming urge to lick him from head to toe.

I knew Edward was a perfect gentleman when he insisted on having dinner instead of heading straight to the bedroom, but I wasn't about to waste another moment not pressed against that stunning man.

I needed him inside me.

Once we were in the door, I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled his warm neck like a needy kitten.

"Take me to bed, Edward," I whispered hotly, against the shell of his ear. He groaned before lifting me off my feet and sprinting toward his room.

Edward placed me gently on the soft blankets of the large four poster bed, and hovered over me as if he wasn't sure where to begin.

His eyes finally landed on mine. They were filled with love and adoration – I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you" he said before I could.

"Love you, Edward. Want you… so bad."

His fingers deftly unbuttoned my dress, exposing my bare breasts for his hungry eyes. Then his mouth was on me, warm, and wet, while his hands were on my hips slowly inching my dress up my legs.

"Please," I moaned, arching my breasts.

Once my dress was gathered high on my thighs, his masculine hands found their way into my soaked panties. I could feel him hot and hard against my leg.

"Fuck, Bella, so wet," he moaned at what he found before taking a sensitive nipple back into his mouth.

I gasped and grabbed onto his hair when I felt his fingers teasing my wet slit. It had been so, so long since anyone had touched me so intimately. The feeling was intense.

Using both hands, Edward slid my panties off and helped me to remove my dress.

Laid bare before him, I should have felt vulnerable, but I'd never felt so safe in my entire life.

"Make love to me, Edward," I asked breathily.

He stood up and removed his pants, making me realize he hadn't been wearing any boxers.

"Jesus," I moaned at the thickness of him. I couldn't wait to have him fill me up.

He tore open a foil pack and slipped a condom over his ready cock. The aching need was almost unbearable.

His eyes met mine as he hovered over me, and lined himself up at my entrance.

In one smooth thrust he slid into me filling me inch by inch.

"Bella," he gasped, staring straight into my soul.

His mouth crashed to mine, once he was seated deep inside.

He pulled out just as slowly as he entered before slamming into me with earth-shattering force.

"Oh, God," I moaned as he buried himself in me. His thrusts were fast and deep and sent me teetering over the edge in no time.

"Oh fuck, baby. You feel so good, so hot and tight. Perfect," he cried out as his thrusting became erratic.

I knew he was getting close.

A small adjustment in the angle of connection, had the tip of his cock hitting just the right spot on every thrust, and I couldn't help but come again. My intense release sent him over the edge, and he collapsed onto me.

Once he rolled over, we talked and whispered words love and passion, and then we made love a couple more times before falling to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I never wanted to let go.

* * *

><p>AN

They did it! Thoughts? Theories?

One more tonight!


	30. Chapter 30

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

****Bella****

It was morning and Edward mentioned something about needing to run some errands, but that he wanted to take me to dinner tonight. I had to get back to Oliver so it wasn't a big deal.

Of course, I would miss having lunch, just the three of us, but as long as I got to see him again tonight, I'd be okay.

After shower sex and breakfast, I reluctantly left, cringing as Edward hopped on his motorcycle and sped away. I couldn't help but notice the repentant smile he gave me before driving off.

I dismissed Alice asking if she was free that evening for double-pay while I went on my date with Edward. She agreed happily sighting that she had an expensive prom dress to pay for and could use the extra cash.

"Hey, buddy, I'm gonna go check the mail. Stay in the living room where I can see you okay," I stated before heading out to the mailbox.

Inside was a medium sized yellow envelope with official lettering from Port Angeles Police department. My heart stuttered wondering what could be inside. There was no way that the letter didn't have anything to do with that night, but it couldn't have been that serious since the police weren't knocking down my door.

I opened the letter and found a notification of a traffic violation.

Traffic cams had apparently been installed at the intersection where I ran through the red light and had successfully caught mine and Edward's panicked faces as I plowed through.

There was a request to appear in court a week from today and a fine of $235.00 for reckless driving.

Frustrated with my carelessness, I angrily slipped the letter into my purse. I was about to go back inside when a shiny silver Volvo pulled into my driveway.

* * *

><p>AN

Bella has another date with Edward, but who is in the Volvo? Thoughts? Theories?

One more tonight!


	31. Chapter 31

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

Woops... posted chapter 30 again... sorry...

Also for those of you who asked... I didn't mention it, but Edward is 28.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

****Bella****

"Edward, this… you're amazing," I cried, clutching at his chest.

Oliver chose that moment to run out of the house and see what all the commotion was.

"This is so cool," he said looking at Edward's new car.

"Yeah, I wanted to be able to take you guys out and I couldn't really do that on the motorcycle," he said softly, meaningfully.

"Thank you," I whispered placing a kiss against his soft neck.

"I love you," he whispered back.

Alice came by an hour later, giving me just the right amount of time to get ready for my date.

* * *

><p>AN

Aww... how sweet! Though, now that I have lulled you into a false sense of security... shit is about to hit the fan. Thoughts? Theories?

Tomorrow...


	32. Chapter 32

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

Here we go...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

****Bella****

"You look amazing," Edward complemented then kissed my cheek.

He opened the door to the Volvo for me, like a true gentleman – I almost blushed.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, but comfortable. Edward kept sneaking sly glances at me making me bite my lip so I didn't lean over and kiss the hell out him while he tried to drive.

Dinner was great as usual. I enjoyed a broiled seafood platter, while Edward had steak and lobster. I was thankful he offered to pay, or I would have had to dip into Jake's insurance money and somehow that didn't feel right.

"God, my breath tastes like garlic," Edward said laughing as we walked to the car, and then leaned over as if to kiss me. I cringed away following along with his joke, but in reality I wouldn't have cared. "You got any gum?"

I reached into my purse to find a pack, and found the letter with my traffic citation.

"Here," I said, handing Edward a stick of the strawberry gum he and Oliver liked. "Oh, I meant to tell you. I got a traffic violation for running that red light the other night."

Edward had just put the gum in his mouth and began to chew, until he stopped and a blank look covered his expression.

"Oh yeah," he said in that same detached tone, I'd come to hate, but rarely heard anymore.

"See, they had traffic cams at the intersection," I explained nervously, handing Edward the photograph.

He studied it briefly before wadding the paper in his hand and scrunching his eyes shut tight.

"We have to go, Bella," he said coldly.

* * *

><p>AN

Uhh Oh... Thoughts? Theories?

Later...


	33. Chapter 33

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

****Bella****

"What… umm… okay?" I said nervously.

Wordlessly, Edward slipped into the car and shut the door. I hurried and got in a quickly as I could.

"Edward… what's wrong?" I asked softly as a tear slipped down my cheek. The cold calculating expression on his face faltered.

"Remember when I asked if you and Oliver would come with me if I had to leave?" The desperate look in his eyes caused my breathing to stutter, and then his words registered.

"Edward, why do you have to leave? I don't understand." I gasped loudly. My heart rate was accelerating and Edward just looked… he looked dangerous.

"They're after me Bella. I tried to hide here. I tried to stay away from you – from Oliver, but Jesus – I couldn't. You're everything. They will not take you away from me," he growled. "Never."

* * *

><p>AN

Who Edward? Who? Tell us! Thoughts? Theories?

Later...


	34. Chapter 34

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

****Bella****

Inside Edward, a quiet storm was brewing.

I had so many questions, but now I was too afraid of the answers.

Who was after him?

Had he done something wrong?

Was he bad?

I couldn't believe it, but then again I could. It was like there were two sides to Edward – the loving generous, kind man, and the cold, calculating man who beat a mugger with a gun in my back without hesitation.

The real question was – which one would I end up with?

Edward drove us home quickly.

Pulling up to my yard it was immediately obvious something was wrong.

All the lights in my house were out and the front door was wide open.

"Stay here, Bella," he gritted out before reaching over to the glove compartment and pulling out a dark grey Beretta. It was a similar pistol to the one my father carried.

"No, no, no, no," I kept chanting over and over.

This wasn't happening.

By the time Edward was out of the car and halfway up the drive I ran out behind him. My baby was in there. No fucking way was I staying in the goddamn car.

"Fuck!" Edward roared loudly. The agony in his voice almost brought me to my knees.

_Oliver._

* * *

><p>AN

Runs and hides... Thoughts? Theories?

Tomorrow we hear from Bella one more time then you guys get to meet Edward...


	35. Chapter 35

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

****Bella****

It was like I was in a trance or some kind of astral projection.

Had I left my body?

_My baby, oh God, my __Oliver_.

"Bella, we have to go now!" Edward shouted obviously upset. I couldn't move.

Edward shook me violently. "Snap out of it, Bella. We have to get Oliver back!"

I looked up, realization finally dawning on me.

We were going to get by baby?

Was all not lost?

I glanced over at Alice's unmoving form as it was draped across the sofa in an awkward position, and let out a sob.

God Alice - so young and smart. Who did this to you? Who took my baby?

"She's not dead. She was just knocked out," he said comfortingly.

I couldn't take joy in the fact that the babysitter wasn't dead because my Oliver was fucking missing.

_Why_?

In that moment I knew. Edward. This was his fault.

My chest constricted painfully at the realization, the air didn't come easily, and black spots formed in my field of vision – as a nurse, I knew the symptoms. I was having a panic attack.

Edward was at my side looking over me, worried.

I saw red.

Before I could even think, I felt the palm of my hand connect harshly with his flushed cheek.

He didn't even flinch.

"It's time to go," he replied to my violent act with a sad urgency.

I let him pack a bag for me and then we left – I didn't even fight him.

* * *

><p>AN

Still hiding... Thoughts? Theories?

Edward POV later today.


	36. Chapter 36

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

Ready to get inside Edward's head?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

****Edward****

Time no longer had meaning.

Empty streets, Vacancy signs, fast food, road rash, parking under bridges in the rain.

My beard felt thick, part of my façade - my mask, my burden.

Dead lifeless eyes flashed from the darkest depths of my mind.

I didn't know where I'd end up - if I would meet my family in paradise or make my deathbed in the murky pit of hell that is Salt Lake City.

I set my sights north toward a wetter gloomier climate. Could Washington be any worse than Utah? It didn't matter as long as I kept hidden - under the radar.

It was no easy task. They had eyes everywhere, and eventually I'd slip up, and he would finish what he started.

Instinctively, I fingered the puckered scar tissue that ran from my shoulder across my back - a not-so-subtle reminder to trust no one – it was still tender, and I knew it would ache until he was six feet under.

* * *

><p>AN

Oh Edward... what have you been up to, mister? Thoughts? Theories?

Next update tomorrow...


	37. Chapter 37

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

**So Edward has been traveling across country and has ended up in Forks... we now skip to the present...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

****Edward****

_Present…_

In a split second, I compartmentalize my thoughts, and emotions, from the things most important to the most trivial.

My mind has to be sharp, so I can focus on the task at hand.

I ignore the fresh sting on my cheek and pull Bella towards the Volvo. She's in shock. Maybe I am too.

I try not to let my mind wander to what we've lost - _Oliver_.

Bella was right – all of this is my fault.

There's no time to dwell.

I know what I have to do to get him back, and I will not fail. I refuse.

I have to face _him_, but this time I won't make the same mistake.

Before this day is through, James Hunter will be dead.

* * *

><p>AN

So we have a name... James is after Edward, but why? Thoughts? Theories?

Next update later...


	38. Chapter 38

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

****Edward****

"Where are we going" Bella says brokenly after nearly fifteen silent minutes in the car.

"I have a place," I begin cryptically.

I never wanted to bring Bella or Oliver into this part of my life. Once I'd given in to the irresistible urge to be part of their family, I devised a plan. I was going to ask Bella to be my wife and then somehow convince her to leave the country with me.

It was the only way we could truly be together. But now… fuck… I fucked everything up.

I should have stayed away.

I should have choked down that goddamn burnt lasagna and told her to go away, but I was too selfish, too lonely, she caught me at a weak moment when all I could think about was what I'd lost - my family. It was my fault they were gone. She offered me a small comfort when I needed it most and then _Oliver_… Christ… I fucking love that kid. He is everything I ever wanted in a son, everything,

All of this was my fault because I trusted him - James - my partner.

"Tell me what's going on," she demands. I don't have time for stories, my mind has to be sharp, strategic. The look on her face tells me that I can't refuse.

"I committed treason, Bella."

* * *

><p>AN

Treason! This shit is getting serious, right? Thoughts? Theories?

Next update later...


	39. Chapter 39

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

****Edward****

"Treason?" she says almost choking. She doesn't understand.

"According to the U.S. government, I am a traitor," I explain simply.

She gasps, and I can tell she's speechless. I will not put the woman I love in anymore danger by giving her details, so I tell her what I can.

"I used to be a federal agent until I was recruited - CIA, Black Ops - you've seen spy movies. I was always a good little soldier - never questioning, they gave me a gun and a target and I always met my mark," my voice is steeped in sarcasm. I hate this fucking story, and I hate that she has to hear it. "I had the same partner for three years. I trusted him."

Her eyes become even more worried.

"He was a double-agent, and he'd been using me to do his dirty work, and I didn't even know it. Last minute orders came down from my superiors to take down a target. My partner gave me the orders and I didn't question them, I followed them and did the job, only the job wasn't from my superiors, they were from his. He betrayed me."

"He came to kill me, but I got away. I could have killed him, but I didn't - I didn't want to be a part of any more bloodshed, so I've been hiding for a couple years," I finish hoping she understands that I can't tell her any more.

"We're here," I say as make a left turn into a small storage facility.

* * *

><p>AN

Oh, Edward... dude has got some major baggage! Thoughts? Theories?

Tomorrow...


	40. Chapter 40

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

****Edward****

"Where did you get this stuff?" she asks looking at me in disbelief.

"The first thing I did when I moved here was to break into an old safe-house. It was a risk, but I needed to have access to equipment – just in case…" I reply gently. I'm trying my best to stay calm for Bella. She can't see me lose it – see my violent side again.

"Where are we going – how will we find Oliver?" she asks determined before grabbing a 9mm pistol and sliding it into the back of her jeans.

"What are you doing? You don't need that –"

"Back the fuck up, Edward. My father was a cop – he taught me how to use a fucking gun, and when I get my baby back, I'm gonna shoot the fucker that took him in the head. Do you understand me?" she growled lowly. Something dangerous and almost lethal flashed in her eyes, and I had to make an effort not to cower under her withering gaze.

What happened to the sweet gentle woman I fell in love with? She's gone, and I fear that she won't return until we get Oliver back.

* * *

><p>AN

Whoah... Badass Bella? Is that you? Thoughts? Theories?

Tonight...


	41. Chapter 41

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

****Edward****

Guns, knives, explosives, fake identification, domestic and international currency, a medical kit, and some food – it's all we need to begin our journey.

She won't eat – "Not until I have my baby back," she snaps at me. I don't blame her, I couldn't eat either.

It's after three in the morning, and we have a bit farther to go.

James left a message – a clear message – my life for the kid's. The yellow envelope that sat on Bella's coffee table – said it all.

James was taking Oliver to the safe-house. The same safe-house I ransacked a few months ago - I wonder if the lack of supplies and weapons will take him by surprise - doubtful.

I know he won't be there alone. The question is – will he be with members of my old division or bring his friends from the Volturi? It will make all the difference in the way I approach. I don't want to kill the agents I once worked with because they believed the lies James fed them about me.

But if James came along with his buddies from the Volturi – based on the fact that he stooped so low as to kidnap a child, and I believe he did – then I was going to end up with a lot of blood on my hands.

* * *

><p>AN

Ohh... Edward's about to go 'Taken' on their asses! Thoughts? Theories?

Tonight...


	42. Chapter 42

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

In celebration of my near completion of this story... I am post again and two more times tonight! We still have a way to go...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

****Edward****

"Where are we going?" Bella asks emotionlessly.

The distance growing between us is heart-wrenching. Never in my life have I needed to be as close to someone as I do now. I need her comfort like I need the air I breathe, but I don't deserve it – she's pushing me away.

When I get your boy back, will you still love me?

"They took him to the safe house, the one I told you about - it's deep in the mountains near Hurricane Ridge," I reply forcing my gaze to the road. If I look at her I will break down and beg her not to stop loving me, and I can't afford to do that – to lose focus – to lose Oliver.

As we move through the mountain pass, silence fills the air – it's stifling. I want to talk to her to tell her I'm going to handle this alone, but I can see the determination in her eyes. She won't just stand by and let them use her son as a pawn.

"Do you have a plan?" she asks her tone still unchanging.

"Always."

* * *

><p>AN

Get em' Edward! Thoughts? Theories?

More tonight...


	43. Chapter 43

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

****Edward****

Dawn is breaking through the tall trees, and from the mountain ridge, we can see smoke coming from various cabins scattered throughout the forest. We stand silently, side by side, the mountain air chilling us – Bella doesn't appear to notice.

Looking toward the direction of the safe house, I see the grey billow of smoke that pours from its stone chimney.

So unassuming – no one would know from the outside that it's probably full of some of the world's most wanted and dangerous criminals, and until I raided it, over a million dollars' worth of high-tech weapons and supplies – enough to equip a small army.

I point it out to Bella, and she tries to run towards it, but I'm fast enough that I can grab her before she can stumble off the ridge in her blind haste to get to her son.

"Let me go, Edward," she screams and pounds on my chest. I wrap my arms around her tightly, hating that she's fighting against me.

"Stop, Bella, you can't just run in, guns blazing, you'll get yourself killed, and Oliver's gonna need his mom when all this mess is over," I say gently soothing her, and running my fingers through her hair. She whimpers and sags into my embrace sobbing. "We're gonna get him back, baby. I promise."

* * *

><p>AN

Bella and Edward are both hurting a lot right now... Thoughts? Theories?

More tonight...


	44. Chapter 44

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

****Edward****

Sunlight peeks through the treetops down to the forest floor. I know James doesn't expect me to just drive up, so I'm sure he'll have armed guards scouring the forest waiting for me to come charging in. I want Oliver back, but I can be patient, wait for his henchmen to show themselves.

"Why didn't they just wait for you at my house, or break into your house and leave me and Oliver alone?" Bella whispers sadly. I have to admit that my heart stings from her words. I get it and she's absolutely right – better me than Oliver, but it still hurts to hear her state it so bluntly.

"It's James – that fucker likes to play games – always has. He wants to see if I will sacrifice my life for your son or run away like a coward. I ran once – I'm not gonna fucking do it again," I mutter angrily, barely containing the rage that is building up inside.

"He's gonna kill us all if you don't kill him first," she replies as if she just had an epiphany. "We know too much – don't we?"

I nod silently. James won't let them live. It's not in his nature to leave loose ends.

That's why I'm not going to fail – I refuse.

* * *

><p>AN

Next chapter... prepare for violence... Thoughts? Theories?

More updates in the morning...


	45. Chapter 45

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

Since you asked so nicely...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

****Edward****

I'm thankful for the dark clothing we changed into at the storage unit – it makes it hard for us to be seen crouching close to the damp forest floor.

We are less than half a mile away from the safe house, when I hear it – the snap of a twig a few feet away.

I check the silencer on my gun and place a single finger over Bella's lips.

Not a sound baby.

"Bravo Six – checking in – no contact…" the gruff voice whispers, into a headset. "… Acknowledged, Sir."

Bella looks at me nervously – she knows what I'm going to do. I don't want her to see this, but I have no choice.

I stay low, take aim, then watch him slump lifelessly to the ground with a dull thud.

"Don't look at him – promise me?" I whisper, kissing her cheek. I'm too far gone – I can't turn off the emotions.

For the first time in a long time, I feel it – I just fucking killed someone, and it isn't alright, but it had to be done.

There will be more blood, more killing – I have to face it, or lose everything.

* * *

><p>AN

Edward knows how to get the job done... Thoughts? Theories?

More updates in the morning...


	46. Chapter 46

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

****Edward****

Bella stays low behind the trees as I drag the dead henchman into the brush. I remove his headset quickly, placing it in my ear. It gives me an advantage. Having heard the gruff tenor of his voice and his call sign, I can imitate it – keep updating James as though I'm this man, 'Bravo Six', all while getting closer and closer to my target.

I listen for a minute and there's not much going on, just a few other guards checking in – Bravo's 1- 5. I repeat the check in I heard, and listen to hear how many follow me - four more.

It might seem like fucking overkill that James has ten armed guards, but he knows me all too well. He knows I'm an unpredictable killing machine, and all these guards – well they tell me that James is unsure of himself – either that or his boss is.

Thankfully, Bella agrees to stay back until I've cleared the way to the cabin. She doesn't have a silencer on her gun, so she knows it's of no use to her at the moment.

Two guards are standing near a tree looking out toward the direction of the cabin. I have to be fast.

I lean forward so I can get a bead on both of them. Dark Blue eyes meet mine in surprise, but I've already fired, taken aim and fired again. Bodies hit the ground and are quickly hidden. It's almost check in time again, and I can't impersonate all these guards. I hurry through the forest, running swiftly through the trees.

I take out another guard, and then two more – only four left.

* * *

><p>AN

Edward is a machine! Thoughts? Theories?

Later...


	47. Chapter 47

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

I finished writing the Epilogue for this story this morning! So expect several chapters a day until it's complete! There are a total of 74 and some of them got long, so we have a way to go...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

****Edward****

I come up behind one of guards as he leans against a tree, ready to take a piss. While slipping a large hunting knife from its case, I creep up behind him quietly.

Once I'm in position I grab hold of his hair and force his head back causing the radio headset to crash to the ground. Paralyzed in fear, he doesn't fight me as I place the sharp edge of my blade against his vulnerable throat.

He gasps in shock, and then swallows thickly.

"The kid," I growl menacingly in his ear.

"What ki-" he starts, before pressure from my blade interrupts.

"Don't fucking test me. I will gut you before you finish that sentence. Tell where the kid is."

"In t-the c-cabin," he stutters. I dig the knife in barely slicing into his flesh with a growl of displeasure.

"H-he's in the bedroom – s-sedated… p-please d-don't - " he begs.

I remove the knife from his neck and then put a bullet in his head. I could have just slit his throat, but that act somehow seemed too intimate, visceral – too real. I couldn't go that far.  
>Either way I've killed someone, but to protect the innocent, and in my eyes that's justified.<p>

Its check in time – guard's one and two – then silence. After a moment, I hear James' disgustingly cheerful voice in the headset.

"Cullen, old buddy, you made it. I thought you were going to pussy out on me again."

* * *

><p>AN

Edward doesn't seem like pussy to me... Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	48. Chapter 48

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

****Edward****

He taunts me believing I won't be able to resist. He knows better – I don't let my emotions get in the way. I don't act like a hot-headed asshole, but now all I want to do is growl out every last detail of how I'm going to tear him limb from limb when I get my hands on him.

It takes every ounce of strength I have to stay quiet. It's a test – he wants to break me, see if I'll crack over the kid – see how important Oliver is to me.

The fact that I've come here at all proves I feel something, but if James knew the depths of my love for that boy and his mother – I can't even begin to imagine what he'd do.

When he realizes I'm not going to break the silence he turns off my headset. It's useless now.

From my peripheral, I see another guard stealthily retreating back to the cabin. I load another clip, take aim and fire. I've changed directions before he hits the ground.

That leaves two perimeter guards and James, though there's no telling how many people he has inside.

As much as I want to leave Bella hiding in the trees until I sort this all out, I know she'll do something stupid. I scrub my hand over my face, wishing I'd had some kind of sedative to knock her out, and keep her out of it.

When I'm confident that I'm not being followed, I tear out through the trees toward the spot I left Bella in ten minutes earlier.

For a moment, I think I've made a mistake, gone to the wrong tree, but then I see it, 'Bravo

Six's' blood and brains splattered on an old oak tree.

Bella's gone.

* * *

><p>AN

Bella, you bad girl... Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	49. Chapter 49

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Sorry I can't respond to all your reviews, but those of you who stick with me to the end will get a special thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49<strong>

****Edward****

She promised – goddamn stubborn woman.

I'm frantic again.

I hear a loud feminine shriek back toward the cabin, and I'm on my feet and running faster and faster – barely noticing the way my lungs burn.

As I get closer, I hear a brief commotion, and then silence. My blood freezes in my veins, and a feeling of pure dread seats itself in my stomach - my pace quickens.

Once again Bella surprises me.

Another guard is face down, flat on the ground – head caked in mud mixed with blood – there's a head wound, not from a bullet, but from a blunt trauma – maybe the pistol Bella took from me. I have no time to be proud, but I am nonetheless.

As much as it's rained in the last several weeks the farther down the valley I go the muddier the ground is. The loose wet soil shows a trail that will lead me straight to Bella.

Her left print has a drag mark, and I can tell she's limping, but not too much or I would have caught up to her by now.

Finally there's a break in the trees and I can see her determined pressing forward – being stubborn – doing what any mother would do.

Before, I can get to her, I large figure moves into my path.

* * *

><p>AN

Bella is getting her hands dirty... Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	50. Chapter 50

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Sorry I can't respond to all your reviews, but those of you who stick with me to the end will get a special thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50<strong>

****Edward****

"Where do you think you're going?" he barks at Bella's retreating form - she stops dead in her tracks. "Hands in the air where I can see them – drop that gun then turn around."

Bella does as she's told. Her eyes meet mine – I see the relief.

Before the guard can bark out another order, I hear the muffled pop of my silenced gun, and then the bullet's impact with his head. Bella stares wide-eyed at me as he slumps against the tree.

She runs toward me, limping still. I accept her in my arms feeling the briefest sense of relief.

"Your leg, are you all right?" I as worriedly as my lips brush against her hair.

"It's a slight sprain, I'll be fine," she admits before pulling away.

As we head toward the guard who cornered Bella, recognition takes hold giving me a reprieve from some of the guilt I was holding – Felix – a notorious Volturi agent. James is here on Volturi business – thank fuck.

"Bella, would you to go back into the woods and hide if I told you I could handle this alone, that you'd only get in the way?" I whisper pleadingly – desperately.

"I can't – I can't stand by knowing my baby is so close," she chokes out a quiet sob.

"I thought so… then here, I'm giving you this gun to use only if you absolutely have to. There are five bullets left in it, and here's another clip. Do you know how to load it?" She nods. "Good – I want you watching the door. If anyone tries to go in or come out – shoot them. But for fucks sake, make sure it isn't Oliver and me, okay?" I relent, hoping that this task is enough to keep her sated.

She can't be there when I face James.

* * *

><p>AN

Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	51. Chapter 51

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51<strong>

****Edward****

I can't believe I'm giving Bella the gun.

It's not like I don't have another I can use, but I have no idea how well she can shoot. She says her father taught her how, but when? Her dad died when she was nineteen.

I know I had no other choice, but at least she won't be in the line of fire.

I mentally prepare myself before moving from our hiding spot, but before I can leave Bella takes my hand in hers.

I look down at her, the woman I love, the only woman I've ever loved.

She takes my face in her hands and guides my lips to hers. Her kiss is hard… desperate… painful. She isn't saying goodbye, but its close.

Trust me, baby.

"I love you," she says quietly, almost a whisper.

"I love you too, baby." My voice sounds foreign, tortured – weak.

She needs me – Oliver needs me. I close my eyes and draw strength from her warm embrace.

"I'm coming back with Oliver," I assure her. She looks at me like she believes me – I need her faith.

* * *

><p>AN

There is still love there... will it be enough to hold them together? Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	52. Chapter 52

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52<strong>

****Edward****

The ground below is cold and wet, seeping into my boots. The cabin looks warm - inviting. I imagine being in a place like that with Bella and Oliver on a normal day.

_I put my arm around her and run my fingers through her silky hair as Oliver sits in my lap watching cartoons. We laugh and the moment is so carefree - easy._

_Together we take Oliver to bed and tuck him in whispering words of love and promises of happiness._

_I kiss each of Bella's fingers, then her neck and lips before I lay her down by the fireplace. We make love over and over till we're out of breath - exhausted._

Will those imagined moments of happiness ever happen or have I lost them before I had a chance to make them mine?

I pull out my backup gun - a Glock. This one doesn't have a silencer - from here on, I don't plan to be silent.

* * *

><p>AN

This is one of those moments where I am inwardly fist pumping for badass Edward... how about you? Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	53. Chapter 53

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

I stopped watching MacGruber to post this... appreciate.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53<strong>

****Edward****

The cabin has three entrances that are visible from the outside and one entrance that comes through a hidden basement. The hidden entrance is the obvious choice – a narrow passage in which I cannot be surrounded. That's the problem though, it's the obvious choice – James expects me to use it.

He wants me to play into his little games – I fucking refuse.

If Oliver wasn't at stake, I'd wire the place with explosives and send every living soul inside to hell.

Since I can't, I'll do the next best thing – exactly what I told Bella not to do – rush in guns blazing. James won't be prepared for such an attack.

A sudden change is weather is a blessing.

The sky opens up and buckets of rain tear through the darkening clouds.

The forest is misty and as dark as twilight. I can barely make out the infrared lights on the cameras installed on the cabin, but I can see them well enough to dodge them.

After a quick check, I ensure that I have everything I need.

I slip through the trees – the camera's blind spots till I come to the edge of the tree line. The distance is just small enough that I can rush in before anyone monitoring the cameras can alert James to my presence.

For several minutes, I wait for the opportunity I need. The door opens and a guard pokes his head out. With my Glock in one hand and the hunting knife in the other, I make a run for it.

The guard is down before he knows what hit him.

I leave his body in the doorway keeping it propped open for a swift exit.

A ripple of surprise shudders through me when I find the front room empty. Taking a moment to access my surroundings, I notice the windows are all closed and sealed up tight.

Readying myself again, I slip through each door expecting a fight, but as I pass empty room after empty room, a sick sinking feeling sets in.

James isn't here.

Oliver isn't here.

The hidden passage way is the only other place in the house for anyone to hide.

I open the panel in the floor and what I see stops my heart in my chest – a bomb… on a motherfucking timer.

Sixteen… Fifteen… fourteen…

* * *

><p>AN

Uhhh Ohhh... Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	54. Chapter 54

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54<strong>

****Edward****

I rush out from the backroom.

_Thirteen… twelve… eleven…_

My feet carry me quickly down the long hallway.

_Ten… nine… eight..._

My heart is pounding out of control as I bolt through the living room.

_Seven… six… five…_

The dead guard is still propping the front door open when I slip though.

_Four… three… two…_

"One" I shout as the impact of the explosion sends me flying.

* * *

><p>AN

Way to run Edward... but where does this leave our favorite couple? Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	55. Chapter 55

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55<strong>

****Edward****

My ears ring out painfully, in response to the explosion, while my hip protests in response to the sharp object embedded in my skin.

I take a choking breath, before I try to shake off the stiffness caused by the impact of my chest hitting the ground so hard.

I vaguely hear a strangled cry to my side.

_Bella_.

"Oliver," she chokes.

"Not there... empty," I barely manage to reply.

She gasps and cries for a minute, until I feel her worrying over me.

"Can you feel your legs," she sobs. Though it's muffled, I can still hear the pure agony in her voice as she checks me for spinal injuries.

"I'm fine," I reply gritting my teeth. I try to turn but the sharp pain in my hip incapacitates me further.

When I feel her turn me over, I realize Bella's arms are stronger than I would have thought.

"Your knife... it's in there, but I can get it out. You'll be okay," she promises.

I know it's taking everything in that strong stubborn woman, not to break down.

"The place was empty – he… he wasn't there… It was a trap."

* * *

><p>AN

Yikes... knife in the hip... sounds fucking painful to me... Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	56. Chapter 56

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56<strong>

****Edward****

"Where... should we look?" she asks almost hopelessly, while dressing the wound on my hip.

When I landed on my knife, it sliced through the meaty part of my hip.

"They have to be close… the headsets the guards were using don't have a long range. I'd say they're in a cabin nearby… less than a mile away…" I pause remembering my surroundings. "…there are only two within that distance."

"How do you… never mind. I don't want to know. Let's just find my baby."

"Fuck," I shout as white hot pain shoots through my body as she disinfects my wound and stitches me up.

"Sorry. It has to be done, or you'll bleed to death or get infected."

"Your bedside manner leaves something to be desired, but it sure beats stitching myself up," I joke, but seriously I'm thanking my lucky stars that my Bella is a nurse.

"You're speaking from experience?" she replies irritably at the reminder of my past.

I nod.

"Your back… the scar… it wasn't from a work accident?"

"James," I explain simply. She nods in response. "When all this is over…we'll get out of here… I'll tell you everything… I promise… no more secrets."

Once my wound is closed, she bandages me up, and I slip back into my bloody t-shirt and Kevlar vest.

It's back to the woods again.

* * *

><p>AN

Nurse Bella to the rescue! Thoughts? Theories?

More in the morning!


	57. Chapter 57

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57<strong>

****Edward****

The rain is really coming down now as Bella and I slip quietly through the forest.

When I think about the bomb in the cabin, confusion sets in about James' motives.

Did he really mean to kill me without getting a final stand-off? It's not his usual game – then again it's been years now since I've seen his ugly ass face. Maybe he's changed, or maybe that fucking guard I shot leaving the cabin planted it there behind James' back… or to get rid of evidence - so many fucking possibilities.

As we approach the first cabin, it's obvious no one is there. The place is dilapidated and the front door is off its hinges. Bella looks devastated, but we turn north toward the second cabin.

As soon as I see them – three ATV's parked in front, I know we've come to the right place. I didn't see any tracks leading to or from the safe house, so odds are this was James original destination and his guards simply walked the distance to the other cabin.

Oliver has probably been here the entire time.

I remember the words of the guard I interrogated, he said Oliver was sedated. I hope he was telling the truth, and that Oliver will sleep through this entire nightmare - Alice too.

I make a mental note to have Bella call and check on Alice… tell her everything is okay cause after this.

There is no way Bella and Oliver can go back home.

Guilt overwhelms me and I feel like I could break down and cry – but I don't.

I stealthily move toward the cabin ridding my mind of the distracting thoughts and guilt. I will dwell on those things when I put Bella's family back together.

Bella moves toward the cabin to follow me but I place a restraining hand against her warm chest.

"Let me assess the situation… see what we're up against," I whisper pleadingly.

Bella's expression changes… for a moment she's frustrated, and then a mask of fear has marred her delicate features.

* * *

><p>AN

What is it Bella? What have you seen that is making you so afraid? Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	58. Chapter 58

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58<strong>

****Edward****

I hear a voice behind me that makes my blood run cold.

"Cullen – you cocky bastard, I can't believe you thought you'd get away with this whole family bullshit," James sneers, sounding pleased with himself.

"Oliver," Bella screams fighting at my restraining arms. I have to struggle to hold her as I turn towards James' voice.

When I finally face the bastard, I see him cradling Oliver's unconscious body the way one would hold an infant. If it were anyone else the whole scene might look sweet and caring, but James is a fucking monster and has a gun pointed at Oliver's head.

"You want him? Tell that little bitch to come get him," he shouted.

Somehow, I knew it wouldn't be that simple. 

* * *

><p>AN

HEA...HEA...HEA... Chant it with me... Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	59. Chapter 59

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

The final chapter number will be lower since I just combined two chapters. I had to go out for a while, so this is for making you wait...

You asked for it **ADarnell...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59<strong>

****Edward****

Bella is fighting against me even harder to get to Oliver.

"No Bella… he's fucking with us. He isn't going to give him up," I growl wanting her to stop.

Suddenly, Bella's knee meets my groin, taking me completely by surprise. I can't hold on to her much longer before I double over in pain. I glance up, gasping for air, trying to see Bella running for James and catch a glimmer in the trees from the corner of my eye.

That's when I see him – a fucking gunner hiding in the woods. I know he's focused on James and Bella or he would have shot me the moment I looked in his direction. In a blink, I pull out the silencer I took back from Bella and level him before he can take a shot at my girl.

Bella is closing the distance between James and Oliver. I can see the Beretta poking from the back of her jeans, and I don't know whether I should feel relieved that she still has it or fucking terrified.

I begin moving toward Bella and James, ignoring the fresh ache in my poor squished ball-sac.

"Stop right there Cullen…" James shouts no longer pointing the gun at Oliver… but at me. "…and drop that fucking gun."

I try to remain as neutral as possible… because as I am slowly placing my gun on the ground, Bella is cautiously taking the Beretta from the back of her jeans.

My eyes struggle not to widen in fear and shock. James has his face trained on mine barely cutting a glance at the petite woman he seems to be underestimating.

_Oh… fuck, Bella. What are you thinking?_

* * *

><p>AN

Bella... Bella... Bella... Chant it with me... Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	60. Chapter 60

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

The final chapter number will be lower since I just combined two chapters. I had to go out for a while, so this is for making you wait...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60<strong>

****Edward****

With James' gun pointed at me, Bella takes advantage of the opportunity she's been given and points the gun directly at the bastard's head. I wait for him to shout and scream and threaten and react but all I hear is the sickening pop of two guns firing at once.

Suddenly, my shoulder jerks like I've been hit with a battering ram, and it feels like the fucking thing is on fire. Instead of cowering in pain, I push forward toward Bella who is on her knees in front of James.

My body is flooded with relief when I see Bella taking Oliver's unconscious body from James' lifeless grasp.

"Bella… oh fuck… Oliver," I shout running toward my family.

"Is he okay," I cry out checking him for damage.

Bella looks so relieved – tears are streaming down her cheeks and Oliver is clutched to her chest.

He must be okay, or Bella would look devastated.

"Tell me he's okay!" I shout.

"He's gonna be fine, Edward," she cries and lets me gather them in my arms. I wince in pain as the adrenaline starts to wear off – all my injuries – knife in my hip, knee to the mother-fucking balls, and a goddamn bullet in my shoulder – make themselves known. My body will heal, but my family can't be replaced. The thought makes me clutch them tighter still.

"James is gone… you got him baby," I sooth Bella, while running my fingers through Oliver's hair.

"Long time no see, Cullen," a familiar voice greets from behind us.

* * *

><p>AN

What is this new development?... Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	61. Chapter 61

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61<strong>

****Edward****

Demetri.

"What are you doing here, Demetri?" I growl. Bella yelps fearfully as I tighten my hold on her with one hand and slip the bloody hunting knife out of its case with the other.

"You know very well what I'm doing here, Cullen. My father sent me to make sure James didn't fuck up again. He sent me to finish the job," Demetri replies evenly, holding a pistol at his side.

"Take me… let them go. They didn't do anything, and Bella doesn't know anything… she won't talk," I plead, hoping to buy us some time, so I can attack Demetri.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, Cullen. I'm gonna walk back into that fucking cabin, and eat one of James' goddamn steak dinners and when I'm done, if you're still out here, I'm gonna put a bullet in your brain," he replies straight-faced before laughing manically. Bella and I both gasp in shock at his offer. It seems too good to be true, but Demetri Volturi has never been one for games.

"Here," he says suddenly and pulls a set of keys from his pocket and tosses them at my feet.

"I better not hear from your again."

"Why?" I blurted, cringing at my inability to contain my curiosity.

He looks at me, thoughtfully, "Because you don't involve kids in this shit…" he says, trailing off and then turns toward the cabin and walks away, leaving us stunned.

* * *

><p>AN

That was unexpected... right? Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	62. Chapter 62

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62<strong>

****Edward****

I can hardly believe that this nightmare might actually be over, but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I grab the keys and Bella's arm and pull them toward the ATV's. I find a key that fits and help Bella and Oliver on.

"Fuck," I roar in pain when I try to grasp the handlebars. My shoulder is too weak.

"Jesus, Edward. You were shot?" she chokes incredulously.

"It's nothing… let's just get out of here… you can help me out later," I argue.

"I need you to hold Oliver while I drive," Bella decides quickly.

I am about to protest, but Bella has more than proven herself today. I will never underestimate her again.

"Be my guest," I reply through gritted teeth and hold onto Oliver with my good arm, while Bella climbs in front of me to drive.

* * *

><p>AN

Stay tuned... I will try to keep posting till it's complete tonight... Thoughts? Theories?

More later!


	63. Chapter 63

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63<strong>

****Bella****

After about an hour on the ATV, Bella and I make it to the deserted parking lot for the Hurricane Ridge campgrounds.

Oliver is beginning to stir in my arms and make little whining noises.

When we finally stop, I see an elderly couple getting out of a large RV parked in a lot near my Volvo.

My vision starts to blur a little when Bella takes Oliver from my arms.

I slump forward and close my eyes.

"Edward… wake up." I can barely make out Bella's muffled voice.

I really need to fucking sleep.

"Leave… the… Coun… try," I slur as my senses fade.

* * *

><p>AN

Stay with us, Edward


	64. Chapter 64

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64<strong>

****Bella****

"Thank you, Ben. It's very kind of you to help us," I say gratefully as he passes me a cup of hot black coffee.

"Mmm, this is good hot chocolate, Momma," Oliver replies excitedly from my lap, sipping at the sweet drink.

Ben laughs, his mature face wrinkling in a pleasant way. "It's nothing… Ang and I love a good adventure now and then."

It's obvious he was once an extremely handsome man. His dark coloring reminds of Jake, and I wonder if he has a bit of Quileute in him. I decide not to mention it and turn back to Oliver.

"He still isn't awake… poor thing," Angela says shaking her head worriedly.

Ben and Angela were there to witness Edward collapsing on the ATV. He lost so much blood that he simply lost consciousness. Obviously, I couldn't tell the Cheney's the truth, so I told them that Edward, my husband, fell on a metal post in the forest. It was a flimsy lie at best, but it was the only thing I could think of on the spot.

It was obvious they didn't believe me, but the desperate look in my eye must have convinced them I needed help, and so they allowed me to use their spacious bedroom in the RV to clean him up and tend to his wounds.

His vitals weren't bad and his temperature was warm enough that he hadn't lost so much blood that he needed a transfusion – he just needed a lot of rest and fluids.

Angela offered to take Edward to a hospital, but I was wary. I told them I was a doctor and pulled out Edward's medical kit. The older couple hovered over me until they seemed satisfied that I knew what I was doing and then left. I used the opportunity to dig the bullet out before disinfecting his wound and closing him up.

Thankfully, Edward's medical bag has a nice selection of pain medications. He'll be knocked out for a few more hours.

"Momma when can I see Edward, I wished he wasn't sick, but I'm glad I'm not sick anymore," he says gifting me with one of his famous run-on sentences.

Yeah, I kind of lied to Oliver too, but when I realized the last thing he remembered was Alice tucking him in last night, I took it as a blessing.

* * *

><p>AN

Oliver is okay!


	65. Chapter 65

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65<strong>

****Bella****

"Bella," I hear Edward's voice crack painfully from the back of the RV – he's probably dehydrated.

"Edward's awake!" Oliver shouts and runs ahead of me. I grab a bottle of water on my way to the bedroom.

"Are you still sick?" Oliver says to Edward with worry lacing his little features.

Edward has a huge grin on his face when he nods his head. He looks good – his color is good.

"Let me check his temperature, buddy," I say moving past Oliver to run my hand across Edward's forehead. He looks up at me adoringly, but with anxiety I know is there because of what happened. I try not to think about it all just yet and focus on his health. He's a little warm, but nothing a nice strong antibiotic won't fix.

"He'll be fine, buddy – just like you," I say meaningfully shooting Edward a sideways glance.

"Why don't you see if Angela will make you a sandwich," I tell Oliver, needing some privacy with Edward.

Oliver scurries off and Edward has a disappointed look in his eyes.

"He doesn't know… he was out cold the whole time," I whisper, and feel tears streaming over my cheeks.

Edward lets out a breath of relief and reaches for me with his good arm. "Thank God," he barely manages to say.

I let him take my hand and wait for the pain to overwhelm me – the betrayal, that he lied to me and almost got us all killed. The problem is – I'm pissed… really fucking pissed, but I'm also relieved. I still love Edward… at least the part of him that I got to know.

I'm just mad enough to let him sweat it out a little – at least until I hear the truth – all of it.

Then I have to decide if he is good enough to be in our lives.


	66. Chapter 66

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66<strong>

****Edward****

It's almost twenty-four hours since I collapsed on the ATV. I'm beginning to get nervous.

We need to go before I have the feds crawling up my ass and arresting Bella for associating with a known traitor. There is also the possibility that Demetri will come to his senses and hunt us down.

"Bella, we need to get out of here," I say hoarsely.

"Where Edward where can we go?" she sneers, making me cringe, but then suddenly and idea forms in my head and my heart swells with hope.

"Bella… would you like to meet my family?"


	67. Chapter 67

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67<strong>

****Edward****

Bella looks at me and I can see the anger start to melt away from her face.

We talked about my family a few times… growing up in Chicago with Esme and Carlisle, and my younger brother Emmett. Bella tried to ask me about meeting them once and I simply told her we weren't on speaking terms – it was the truth.

"Where Edward… Chicago? I don't think that's such a hot idea," she replies skeptically.

"No… they left… after what happened with James, I had to send them away." I admit feeling like the biggest piece of shit on the planet – I've ruined so many lives.

"Edward…" she sighs sadly "I think it's time you told me everything."

* * *

><p>AN Only a couple more chapters... Next up, Edward's story.


	68. Chapter 68

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68<strong>

****Edward****

She's right… I tell her everything.

I tell her that James – my partner – and I had been assigned to kill a foreign agent and obtain a flash drive he was carrying. The whole thing felt off, but I did as I was told… I always followed orders.

When the drop-point changed, I became suspicious. Before the meeting, I slipped into a darkened alley and opened the drive on my cell. As soon as I saw what I was holding, I vomited on the sidewalk.

The agent it turned out was working with the CIA and had been carrying important intel with the locations of known terrorist cell organizations – including the Volturi. Not only had I committed treason by helping a terrorist group, I'd also killed an ally of the CIA – an innocent man.

Bella looked at me with such sadness that I wanted to reach out at hold her, but I kept my hands to myself.

After a minute of reflective silence, I continued my story.

James came looking for me that night at one of the safe-houses. He was my partner, so even though, I was wary about his involvement, I still let him in.

When I went to grab my laptop he clocked me and then literally stabbed me in the back.

We wrestled for the gun, and instead of putting a bullet between his eyes, I shot him in the knee cap.

I ended up leaving, choosing to head west. I stopped in Chicago and warned my family to leave the country. They insisted I go with them, but I was just too easy to spot. I had to lay low for a while, make sure they got away.

When I heard word from my father that they were safe, I set about trying to find ways to clear my name.

I spent a year hunting down old contacts, trying to find someone… anyone that could help me.

It seemed no one reputable wanted to be associated with a traitor. There was little I could do, but stay hidden, slowly making my way north staying under the radar until things died down. I was certain everyone assumed I was gone – out of the country, but James knew me. He knew better which is why when my face came up on that traffic camera, I knew I was fucked.

I tell her that I never meant to involve them, and how much I love them. I know I can never make up for what happened – the nightmare Bella had to live through because of me. She had to kill people because of me and that is something I will never be able to forgive myself for.

Can she ever forgive me?


	69. Chapter 69

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69<strong>

****Bella****

We've overstayed our welcome with Ben and Angela. I thank them and tell them how much their help means to the three of us.

Once Edward is well enough to get up, I get all our things and we pile into the Volvo.

I ask him about the car and whether it's recognizable.

"I bought it with cash and used a fake name on the registration," he admits sheepishly.

Oliver is out like a light once I get him in the car seat Edward bought for the Volvo. I keep glancing back at him unable to stop. It's like I'm worried this is all a dream or he's going to disappear on me again.

Edward is quiet and contemplative as we leave Hurricane Ridge. It isn't until we are at the end of the mountain pass that he finally speaks.

"I need to get you both to safety, and with Volturi's men watching the place, you guys can't go home," he whispers regretfully. I stay silent. "I can get you both to safety, and if you wantI'll leave. You never have to see my face again."

* * *

><p>One more chapter then the epilogue...<p> 


	70. Chapter 70

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70<strong>

****Bella****

The offer is out there… he's promised to make us safe and leave us alone. In my anger over what he put us through, I want to tell him yes and to fuck off, but my heart is saying "stay."

Oliver doesn't know what happened. He thinks his best friend Edward wanted to take him on a camping trip and then they both got sick.

Edward has become a stable father figure in my son's life and in his eyes has done no wrong.

After the fair incident Oliver hero-worships Edward.

So as angry as I am, once I'm sure we're safe, I know that anger will eventually pass.

After everything he told me, I still love him. I hurt for him and feel his pain, the betrayal and guilt, all because of that unbreakable connection between us.

"Make us safe Edward. Don't make me regret trusting you again," I reply in the most threating momma-bear tone I can muster.

* * *

><p>We are finally at the end... on to the Epilogue...<p> 


	71. Chapter 71

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

Most of the story will not be beta'd for quick posting purposes, however it has been Pre-read by **CaraNo**,**TexasBella**, and my beta **TwiMarti. **Also, there is a beautiful banner by **Annamorphos** posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71 The End<strong>

****Bella****

My toes feel good as I curl them in the wet sand.

For the first time in my life, I have a tan – well as much of a tan as someone with my coloring can have. Oliver however, has darkened up nicely. Oliver's wardrobe which consists mostly of board-shorts, his olive complexion and that messy black hair make him look like a little bronze beach bum.

As the tide starts to come in, an image of James with blood pouring from his head flashes through my brain and makes my stomach roll. I close my eyes and think of happier things just as Emmett suggested and they all seem to fade away.

"Mom, did you see that massive wave?" Oliver shouts as he and Edward run up the beach with surfboards in their hands. The boards scare me, but I'm learning to let go a bit more these days. I can't shelter Oliver forever. There's also the fact that Edward was trained as a Navy Seal and swims like a fish – that helps a bit too.

"Yeah, buddy that was awesome," I reply excitedly.

He and Edward had worked on Oliver's technique for months before Edward ever let him on a board, but after two years of surfing almost every day, my little boy was good enough to go pro.

"How are you feeling," Edward asks as he moves to sit behind me. He loves doing that because he gets to wrap his arms around me and rub my swollen belly.

"Mmm… much better now that you're here," I say relaxing into his embrace.

"Don't tempt me too much, babe. Dad wants me on the grill in half an hour. Emmett butchered some steaks from the wild pig he got yesterday."

I sighed impatiently and then rubbed my ass against his burgeoning erection, loving the way he groaned and cupped my breast.

"Get a room you two," Rosalie shouted playfully as she walked down the beach hand in hand with her four year old daughter Carlie.

Carlie loved Oliver, and even though, I knew he hated the girlie things she liked to play, he played along anyway and never showed one ounce of frustration. They were adorable. Rosalie however was hard to get along with at first, but when Edward told his family what happened with James, she slugged him and became my biggest ally and a few months later my sister-in-law.

We may have had the perfect wedding, on the beach with Oliver giving me away and Carlisle officiating, but we things were by no means perfect.

Edward and I both ended up making use of Emmett's skills as a therapist.

For me, I had to try and get past my anger issues with Edward and we each had to work through dealing with a couple bad cases of PTSD. My episodes were getting a lot less frequent and intense these days – just a few flashes and some nightmares after having a stressful day, but Edward would hold me close and make love to me – he always knew how to make me feel better.

Esme and Carlisle were wonderful parents. They made life on this private island easy and enjoyable.

In Chicago, Carlisle was a renowned surgeon and Esme was an interior designer. Knowing we would be spending the majority of our time on this little island off the coast of Brazil, Carlisle would buy all kinds of medical equipment whenever he had a chance to take the boat back to mainland. He had all the equipment and medication we needed to operate a small hospital, though it seemed that my clumsy son and I were the only ones to really make use of it.

With the impending birth of my second child and Edward's first, for the first time in many years, I felt at peace, safe. Edward was by no means perfect, but his love for Oliver and me was more than enough to make up for all the hardship we had to endure. He promised me once that he would spend the rest of his life trying to give us so many good memories that there wouldn't be room for the bad ones. I told him I planned to hold him to that promise.

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

I did want to clear up some confusion about Edward's family as many of you thought they were dead. No they are not Zombies... so don't even go there... in chapter 36 Edward said he didn't know where he'd end up - if he'd meet his family in **paradise** or make his deathbed in SLC... See i was purposefully misleading... *runs and hides*

I really hope you all enjoyed the story! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review!

Since I didn't have a chance to go through and respond to each review I am going to thank everyone now! If I missed your name, I am deeply sorry, and know I appreciated your thoughts.

**kitkat681**

**kiddikat**

**ImHereToReview**

**amwine**

**beachlovers**

**A is for Angel**

**Sparrow's Lassie**

**smooshie55**

**HeartOfDarkess**

**texasbella**

**ozlady80**

**mamacat20**

**sandra1992**

**LOLO 5-0**

**eb2000**

**culleni42**

**Teresa R**

**beegurl13**

**MariaLorenzen**

**HereToRead84**

**Pattypattz**

**sassy41**

**KennedyNicoleCullen**

**mimimgr**

**princess07890**

**sherylb**

**gitgit**

**FranRichards**

**jmolly**

**surething302**

**barbarito**

**CaraNo**

**Smeppe**

**smooch119**

**WitchyVampireGirl**

**Nonita**

**RoseArcadia**

**Bunch2009**

**pixiekat7**

**mountainlion718**

**Gennell**

**Kitty Vuitton**

**Cullengirl37**

**ArianTwilightMamma3**

**FFLoverLaura**

**Orangemonkey36**

**RPattz4Me**

**kinsano**

**cullen sandra**

**KakiLaki**

**NikkylovesBD**

**jesykahaha**

**biblepam**

**Christag banner**

**CullensTwiMistress**

**ADarnell**

**pamcamcris23**


End file.
